A Tub Story & The Lost Weekend
by RevSue
Summary: A three day weekend at Gull Cottage does not go exactly as planned for The Ghost and Mrs. Muir ....


_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, and I make no money from this work of fiction!_

_Note: This should probably be called The Lost Weekend…Which is what we named the sequel...and it can all be put in one story now...written about two weeks apart after I got all sorts of complaints that this story wasn't complete enough!_

Tub Story/Lost Weekend

Carolyn hung up the phone in the hallway and looked up at the Captain's barometer, which was pointing to "Fair." "I'm glad you're in a good mood!" She muttered.

"Is something the matter, Madam?" Captain Gregg materialized a quizzical look on his rugged face. "I was under the impression that that was Candy on the phone. They must have made it safely to Philadelphia."

"Well, safely enough, I suppose. Jonathan left his cap on the seat of the train. Martha didn't have time to check because she had her hands full with Candy. It seems she either got the flu en-route or was train-sick. She's at my parents, whining that she wants to come home, Jonathan is grousing about losing his favorite cap...Martha had to hurry to catch her plane, so she couldn't help Mom and Dad cope with the children. Maybe this vacation idea wasn't such a good plan!"

"Nonsense! Give the children a good night's sleep, and all will be well again! They're worthy seamen!"

"Hmm." Carolyn both looked and sounded skeptical. She studied the Captain for a moment. "It was your idea they go, wasn't it?"

"Oh, I don't know about that…" he hedged.

"I'm beginning to wonder, Captain, why you were so insistent that they all leave..." Her face crinkled into a delightful smile and she teased, "Just wanted everyone out of the way so you could swagger around like a typical sailor?" She emphasized the last word, knowing it would make him react.

To her surprise, he frowned, and then said quietly, "I hope I have never acted like a 'typical sailor,' Madam. I can't say I would ever want to. Now, seamen are honorable, gallant, heroic figures...Yet I must confess to a twinge of happiness being here alone with you."

"A twinge?" She was somewhat disappointed.

"Well, you are certainly not in the best of humors, by your own admission, my dear," he reminded her. "So the happiness is dimmed somewhat by that...And by your accusations of..."

"I was only joking!" Carolyn protested. Then she caught the twinkle in his eye, and relaxed. "As were you! This round to you, Captain..."

"I do hope we're not talking fights here, Madam. It will be a very long weekend if that is the case!"

"All right. Just think, Captain, this is the first time we have been absolutely alone in the house...And we have three days of it! What will we do first?" Carolyn looked expectantly at him.

He stroked his beard, and then tugged on his left ear. "Well," he mused, "I do have those sea charts to upgrade..."

"Captain!"

"You don't care for my suggestion?" He looked mildly surprised. "I had thought a nice walk along the beach would clear the air...And I could check the shoreline again for the charts..."

"Oh, you!" Carolyn tossed her head, the ready smile coming again to her lips. "Very well – A walk on the beach. It'll be dark soon, so I'll just grab a jacket in case it gets too cool out there."

She ran up to her bedroom, got a coat out of her closet, pulled the comb quickly through her hair, and grimaced at the excited face she saw reflected in the mirror. "It's only a walk on the beach...And he's only a spirit!

"I beg your pardon, Madam?" The Captain suddenly materialized behind her, and she froze, her fingers tightening around the comb. Slowly she put it down, and turned to face him.

"I'm sorry, Captain. I...You weren't meant to hear that." She spoke softly at last.

"My dear," He spoke equally softly, "I'm delighted you find the need to remind yourself." His eyes were eloquent, and Carolyn's heart began to beat a little faster. After a moment, he gestured to the door. "Shall we?"

"Yes…I think we should." She agreed, almost breathlessly.

As they sauntered along the beach, Carolyn tossed sticks for Scruffy to fetch.

"Mrs. Muir, I'm curious about something." The Captain said abruptly after a long silence.

"Oh?" She inquired.

He hesitated, and then strode forward again, not looking at her. "No…It's nothing."

"You mean it's nothing you can talk about right now – With me? Tell me, Captain Gregg!" Carolyn ordered, laughing slightly.

He grinned, his eyes twinkling at her. "I never was good at following a woman's orders. That way lays danger!"

"Yes, I know. Tied to the apron strings and sat by the fireplace like a pet poodle. What do you want to know about me, Captain?" She was direct.

"What you think of me…Of your late husband. Of our sharing Gull Cottage after three years." He shrugged, trying to act nonchalant, his eyes not meeting hers. "In short, I want to know everything about you."

Carolyn turned and busied herself with Scruffy for a moment to get her emotions under control. "A tall order." Her voice was muffled.

"And one I had no right to ask." He conceded. "Perhaps we should return to the house. I see now where I may have made an error on the charting of this beach..."

Shivering slightly, Carolyn shoved her hands in her jacket pocket. "And the wind is getting colder now that the sun is going down..."

They hurried back to the house, each thinking their own thoughts, yet sharing a companionable silence. When they reached the porch, the Captain opened the door for Carolyn, and then said, "I'll be in the alcove if you need anything." He disappeared before she could say anything more.

Walking in and closing the door behind her, Carolyn shook her head in wry amusement. Both of them were acting so out of character, so awkwardly! Obviously the presence of the children and Martha made a real difference to their relationship! Perhaps the Captain was worried about her reputation? Surely not!

Deciding to relax in a warm bubble bath, Carolyn ran upstairs and started the water running. She added a generous amount of the scented foaming liquid, and then went to her room for a book and a robe. The phone rang and she answered. It was Claymore.

"Hello, Mrs. Muir, it's Claymore Gregg calling."

"Yes, Claymore. Hello."

"I was wondering how everything is out there tonight..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, with Martha and the children gone, you could be...Well, lonely...In that creepy house..." Claymore stammered.

"Claymore..." Carolyn began, and then she stopped. Maybe he was just being solicitous – Or maybe not. "I've locked both doors, so I think I'll be safe from any outside forces tonight."

"Is old Spook-Face around?"

"I believe he's in the alcove working on his sea charts. I'm upstairs. Why? Do you want to talk with him?" She asked mischievously.

"No!" Came the strangled yelp over the phone. "I mean, Uh, no, that's all right. If he had been away, I would have come up to keep you company, but as it is, I have a very pressing engagement I'd forgotten, so I'll just say goodbye..." He hung up quickly.

Chuckling to herself, Carolyn put the receiver down. Then she stiffened. "Wait a minute! Why would Claymore be even thinking about keeping me company?" She shuddered. Needing a mindless book to stop her from wondering about Claymore's motives, she grabbed a Harlequin Romance Novel before heading into the bathroom.

The antique claw-footed bathtub was almost full – The foam billowing and the steam rising. Carolyn closed the door to keep the room warm, undressed and slid into the tub with a sigh of contentment. For the first few minutes, she just relaxed, and then she reached out for her book she had left by the tub.

After reading only a few pages, however, she closed the book and threw it across the room. Impossible love…Hah! What did these writers know about impossible love? Leaning back, Carolyn shut her eyes against the hot tears that threatened to slide down her cheeks. She could write her own book on that topic...Entitled "The Ghost and Mrs. Muir!"

The water began to cool down and she languidly raised her feet and turned on the hot water tap just a bit. The bubbles almost threatened to overflow out of the tub, so she turned off the water again, giggling a little.

A few drips came out of the tap, and she stuck her toe in to block it. Even as she did so, she remembered watching a couple of TV shows where this very scenario had been played out, with the woman's toe getting stuck. Carolyn wriggled her toe, pulled it out, then, at another drop from the tap, stuffed it back in. She pulled the bubbles back from the edge of the tub before they slid down the outside to the floor, then she leaned back again, with her eyes closed. She relaxed fully, her mind blank…Then suddenly jerked awake. She had been asleep for a split second! She could have drowned!

Then she became aware of a pain in her left foot...Her toe...Still in the tap!

To Carolyn's horror, the TV show had come true! Her toe was caught…Stuck fast…No matter how she pulled, she couldn't get it free. What on earth was she going to do now?"

"Blast!" She gritted, twisting carefully, knowing that the overfilled tub would make a mess of the living room again if she created too many waves. She let out some of the water, and then stopped the drain again. Couldn't let too much out, or she'd have no cover if she needed rescuing! Already the bubbles were dissipating. "Blast!"

"Madam? I sense some urgency in your voice...Are you all right?" The Captain's voice came from outside the door.

"No, I'm not!" Carolyn retorted. "My blasted toe..."

"I beg your pardon?"

Carolyn took a deep breath. "My toe is caught…"

"Your toe?" There was a pause.

"Don't come in!" She cried, frantically scooping the bubbles around herself, and looking in despair at the towel hung just out of her reach. Even the bathmat was too far away, since she had pushed it to the end of the tub instead of the side, figuring to get out on the end by the heater.

"I wasn't planning on it!" He sounded affronted.

"Just...Just keep talking so I know where you are!" She frantically tried to work her toe free to no avail.

"Madam, I said I would not come in! Do you not believe me?"

"Please, Captain...Oh, Blast!"

"Mrs. Muir, your language!"

"Captain, I can't get it out...If you promise not to look at me, and especially not to laugh, you can come in."

"Certainly not! While you are bathing? What sort of cad do you take me for, Madam?"

"Please, Captain, hurry! The bubbles are going fast!" Carolyn swished in an effort to bring them back, but it only cleared an area near her feet, so she stopped moving. Checking to make sure she was covered, and seeing no sign of the Captain, she called again, "Please? I'm begging you to come in, Captain!"

"Madam..."

"Blast it, Captain!" Now she was near tears of frustration.

"Oh, very well!" He appeared suddenly, his back to her, facing the door. "What is the trouble?"

"The trouble is my toe," She said, feeling the blush creeping over her cheeks, and raising her hands to cover them. "It's stuck in the tap."

"Stuck in the...?" There was a moment of silence. "May I look? Are you decent?"

"Oh, never more so," she muttered, somewhat sarcastically.

Gingerly the Captain turned around, crouching down by the taps and studiously keeping his eyes turned away from her body.

"You can't just pull it out?" He asked after a moment.

"No. I think it's swollen now, and it hurts like a..."

"I understand." The Captain broke in hurriedly. "But I fail to see how, or why, you stuck it in there in the first place!"

"Temporary insanity." Carolyn sighed. "I saw it happen on TV."

"On TV?"

"Yes. Someone stuck her toe in the faucet and couldn't get it out. It was hilarious to watch. It's humiliating to live."

"Hmm."

"How am I going to get it out?"

"I do not know, Madam. How did she get it out when you watched it?"

"I can't remember…" She sounded forlorn.

"I cannot see how the faucet can be taken apart...It appears to be a solid metal pipe."

"It is."

"Heat expands metal..."

"Not to mention what it would do to my toe..."

"Quite right, my dear. The cold water might make the toe a little smaller?" he questioned.

"I'm not sure you can turn it on..." She started to sit up, and then sank back and frantically pulled the bubbles back to cover her. The Captain turned to look at her, his eyes travelling quickly up her body to meet her eyes for a second before he turned away.

"Forgive me, Madam..." He spoke huskily again.

Carolyn's mouth was dry. She licked her lips, then managed to croak, "The towel...Could you pass me the towel, please?"

"Ah, of course!" Sounding much relieved, the Captain waved his hand and the towel floated over to Carolyn.

She quickly threw it over herself, then sighed in frustration when she realized that it was not a very thick towel, and when wet, clung to her curves most revealingly. Where it wasn't floating free in the water, of course! Still, it was better than disappearing bubbles!

Just then, the phone rang. Carolyn and the Captain looked at each other, then simultaneously looked at her foot stuck fast to the faucet.

"Should I answer it, Madam?" The Captain said. "I can't bring the phone to you..."

"What if it's my Mother or someone?" Carolyn questioned. "She'd 'freak,' as Candy would say, if a man answered!"

"Freak?"

"Never mind." The phone continued to ring about eight more times, then stopped. Carolyn looked at the Captain. "I always hate listening to the phone ring when I can't answer it, and don't know who it is or what they want..."

"I wouldn't know..."

"Right. Now, about my toe..." She wriggled her foot in vain a few more minutes.

"Perhaps if you turned over and over, you could, well, twist it out?" the Captain suggested.

Carolyn glared at him. "I'm not going to flop around in here like a beached porpoise for your amusement!" She said tartly. "The towel isn't nearly big enough! Besides," She added, "I'm not convinced it would work anyway."

The Captain's hand instinctively hovered over her foot as he examined the problem closely. Carolyn caught her breath and clutched the towel to her chest, expecting to feel his touch any moment…Hoping to feel his touch. She gave her foot another jerk at that errant thought. Hadn't she just been reading about impossible love? Now that was something impossible… To feel the Captain's touch.

Suddenly she heard something outside...The rattle and hiss of a familiar vehicle.

The Captain looked up, and his eyes met hers. "It's that bilge rat!" He said, in astonishment. "What in blue-blazes is he doing here at this time of night?"

"I talked with him earlier this evening...He was afraid I'd be lonely here..." Carolyn confessed.

At that, the Captain reared up, and thunder rolled through the room. "Did he honestly think that he would be more company than I am?" He roared.

There was a banging at the front door, and Claymore began shouting, "Mrs. Muir! Mrs. Muir, are you there? Are you all right? Mrs. Muir!"

The Captain vanished with a loud clap of thunder and Carolyn sighed. She heard Claymore's frightened yelp when he saw the Captain, then his insisting on speaking to her to make sure she was all right.

"You can't see her, blast it! She's in the tub, I believe!" The Captain was incensed. "No gentleman would dream of..."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Claymore demanded hotly. Carolyn's eyes widened at his courage in standing up to the Captain. She began to chuckle.

"Why would I lie about something like that?" Thundered the Captain. "You putrefied pup, get out of my house!"

"Mrs. Muir!" Claymore shrieked. Then he yelled, "It's my house! Mrs. Muir!"

Carolyn called as loudly as she could. "Claymore? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

"Are you all right?" she could tell he was on the stairs. Checking the towel, she tried to remember whether or not she had locked the bathroom door. Not likely. Why would she? Locks wouldn't keep the Captain out, and he was the only other one in the house besides her!

"Yes, of course! I'm fine. Why are you here?" She called back. She would not have him coming in and finding her in this situation.

"You didn't answer the phone just now..."

"I'm in the bath, Claymore. I can't reach the phone from here, and couldn't jump out to answer it in time." Well, partly true, she thought ruefully to herself. "Do you need something?"

"Then shove off!" The Captain growled menacingly.

"Sorry to have disturbed you, Mrs. Muir." Claymore called through the door.

"Not as sorry as you will be if you don't shove off now!" Barked the Captain.

"Oh, all right! I'm going! I'm going! Don't be so pushy!" Claymore grumbled.

Carolyn heard his footsteps retreating, then finally the car pulling away.

The Captain called from outside the door. "My dear, are you decent? May I come in?"

"Of course I'm not decent!" Carolyn sighed. "But yes – Come in."

Appearing in the room, the Captain again avoided her eyes. "Now, about this toe...I believe if we got some lubricant and spread it on, you might be able to ease it out."

"Lubricant? Oh, I have some Vaseline in the medicine cabinet there."

The Captain rummaged through the cabinet and found the jar.

"Here you are, Madam." He handed it to her.

Shifting in the tub, Carolyn tried to keep the towel in place while she awkwardly sat up to put some Vaseline around her toe.

"If you had something smooth and flat, you could maybe push some up between the faucet and your toe. I'll go see what I can find." And the Captain disappeared, a look of relief on his face at escaping the situation for even a few minutes.

Carolyn let the towel go while she used both hands to work at freeing her toe. She even turned on the cold-water tap, hoping the pressure would force the toe out, but all that did was make it feel as if she had frozen the tip.

"Stupid fool!" she muttered, twisting as best she could.

"Are you referring to me, Madam?" The Captain reappeared, holding one of Martha's small spatulas in his hand.

She glanced up at him, grimacing. "No, me." Then she remembered her state of undress and grabbed for the towel at the same time as his eyes dropped from hers. He stiffened and turned away quickly.

"I beg your pardon, Madam." He held the spatula out behind him, and she grabbed it. "I will leave now...I will wait outside until you have further need of me." He vanished.

Carolyn, totally fed up with her situation, let the water out of the tub and worked at pushing as much Vaseline as she could up between the faucet and her toe. She turned on the cold water again. Then, gritting her teeth, she twisted and yanked as best she could.

At last, with a satisfying pop, her foot was free. Instantly the cold water splashed all over her and she yelped in surprise – Jumping to her feet and lunging to shut off the tap.

"Madam?" The Captain was back in an instant. "Are you...?" He froze, looking at her slender body, as she stood poised for a split second in surprise that he had come back. Then she reached down quickly for the wet towel and wrapped it around herself.

"I...I'm fine, Captain." She gasped at last, breaking the silence. "I'm free..."

"I see that..." His eyes drifted slowly down her curvaceous body and she clutched the towel tightly. "And your toe?"

"A little sore...Captain, please, could you leave while I get out and dry off? It's chilly in here now. The cold water splashed on me – That's why I cried out."

"Oh, yes, of course, Madam! I will await you in our room..." And he disappeared…Even as she was reacting to his words.

"Our room?" For a moment Carolyn didn't move. Then she shivered, and dropped the wet towel. Stepping out of the tub, she rummaged in the linen closet for a dry one and quickly dried off and slipped into her nightie and robe. Then she cleaned up the mess around the tub where water had splashed out, and put away the Vaseline.

Finding the book over by the wall, she picked it up, and opened it at random…

"Her heart in her throat, Jocelyn watched him move closer and closer. It was impossible that she feel so much for this man, when she was not free to love him. The thought came that if she could just experience his kiss once, she could bear a lifetime without him. The memory would be enough..."

She read out loud. Then she slammed the book shut and dropped it into the wastebasket.

"Blast!"

Limping into her bedroom, her eyes unerringly found the Captain where he stood by the fireplace. He had lit the fire, and was holding two glasses of Madeira.

"Thank-you, Captain…For everything." She smiled, as she came up to him and took the proffered glass.

"May our next few days be smoother sailing than this evening." He said, and wholeheartedly Carolyn agreed. They clinked glasses and sipped, smiling at one another.

The Lost Weekend

(Most of the ideas herein were Denise's. She and Diana contributed throughout the process, and Tracy did the major editing work. So many thanks to all three for this story!)

Carolyn awoke with the sun streaming in the open windows. For a moment she lay blinking in the bright light, wondering why her alarm hadn't gone off, then wondering why it was so quiet for a Saturday. Usually she could hear the TV blaring in the living room below, and the minor squabbles of Candy and Jonathan. Then she remembered she was alone in the house for the weekend.

Well, alone with Captain Gregg!

"Ah, Good-Morning, Madam!" The Captain's voice echoed through her room, as if in response to her thoughts. "I've brought you breakfast in bed!"

"Wha...?" Carolyn sat up, and then put her hand to her head.

"Ooh--That Madeira last night was lethal!" She sank back down on the bed. "Maybe later, Captain." And her eyes closed.

"Mrs. Muir!" His voice was sharp, and she snapped to attention.

"Yes, Captain?" She looked around trying to see where he was.

"I have never made breakfast and served it before, In my life or since!" He appeared before her, the tray in his hands.

"I don't usually eat much breakfast..." Carolyn began, somewhat apologetically, propping up the pillows behind her back.

"I am aware of that sad fact," He voiced his disapproval, then his stern look softened. "So I brought you only a piece of toast and coffee."

"Oh, thank-you!" Carolyn's smile was instantaneous, and she reached for the tray. After a couple of sips of coffee, she grinned at him as he stood peering out his telescope to avoid looking at her. "I think I'm waking up now. Thank-you again, kind sir!"

"You are most welcome." He flicked a glance at her, and then turned to the ocean again. "It's a lovely day. Pity to waste it sleeping."

"Hmm. Well, thank-you for waiting until I awoke by myself! I seem to remember Claymore commenting that when you stayed with him, you ripped his covers off and opened the window so the cold air blew in! Not to mention ringing a ship's bell. Oh, and I do appreciate the toast and coffee...Much preferable to whatever you had ready for him…Which makes me realize this is not the first time you have served breakfast in bed!"

"I made that lazy slug get up before I put his breakfast in front of him." The Captain growled. Then he turned and looked fully at her. "And it is the first time I have served it to such a beautiful woman in my bed!"

"Your bed?" Carolyn said with a soft laugh, looking away from the intense look in his eyes. "You haven't used it for a hundred years, Captain! I hardly think you can still claim it." She felt little fissures of excitement running over her, and her hand shook slightly as she lifted the cup to her lips. Yet she was determined to keep things light. "But thank-you for the compliment! It's nice to know I'm better-looking than Claymore!"

"I wish you'd leave that flabby bit of shark-bait out of this conversation!" The Captain sounded annoyed. "Why keep bringing him up?"

"Perhaps as protection." Carolyn spoke almost to herself. She finished her toast and coffee and moved the tray over to the night table. "Captain Gregg, that breakfast was wonderful…Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll get dressed."

"Certainly, Madam." He picked up the tray and disappeared.

Carolyn waited a second, then threw off the covers and got out of bed. Her stomach and head did feel a little better after the toast and coffee, she conceded. It was nice to be waited on once in a while! Dressing quickly, she tidied the room, then sighed and sat down at her desk.

"Must you work today?" The Captain was close behind her as soon as she started typing.

Jumping just a bit, Carolyn smiled up at him. "Sorry, Captain – I just have a little bit to finish, then I can mail this article off. If you leave me alone for about an hour, I should be done."

"Very well, Madam. One hour." And he was gone.

Absorbed in what she was doing, Carolyn didn't hear Claymore's car drive up, and only barely registered raised voices before a loud knock sounded on her bedroom door and it opened to reveal her landlord.

Putting her chin on her hand as she leaned her elbow on her desk, Carolyn raised her eyebrows at Claymore who was shooting nervous glances behind him at the scowling figure of the Captain. "Yes, Claymore?"

"I ... I was just checking on you." He mumbled.

"I'm fine, Claymore."

"Yes, I see that. Very fine indeed! I mean..."

"Say what you came up to say and shove off, man!" Roared the Captain.

I told you before, Captain…This is my house! I have a right to come up here! Tell him, Mrs. Muir!"

Carolyn sat in silence for the next few minutes while the two bickered. At last she got to her feet. Both stopped and eyed her inquiringly. "I'm going downstairs for coffee...And some peace and quiet. Feel free to continue your argument here." She waved at her room in general. Then, reaching the door, Carolyn turned, saying, "Perhaps I should have gone to Philadelphia with my family, and left you both to carry on." She exited her chin high.

The argument escalated the moment her footsteps died away down the hall.

"I'm wondering about the propriety of you two being alone together in Gull Cottage!" Claymore said, snidely.

"Propriety! Since when is anything we do your concern?" The furious Captain thundered his displeasure with a loud crash.

At that, both heard a sharp scream and a thumping sound, then silence.

Dashing to the top of the stairs, Claymore saw Carolyn crumpled at the bottom, the Captain bending over her.

"Carolyn, are you all right? Carolyn!" The Captain's voice was urgent.

Claymore rushed down, almost tripping in his haste. He managed to catch hold of the banister for balance, and arrived breathless at Carolyn's side…Dropping to his knees. "How is she?" He squeaked.

Ignoring Claymore, the Captain spoke to her again. "Carolyn! Can you hear me? Look at me, Carolyn!"

"Mrs. Muir!" Claymore's hand went gently to her forehead and trailed down her cheek.

The Captain's eyes flashed at the liberty taken, and he said harshly, "Careful! Don't touch her! Can't you see she has hit her head, you brainless barnacle? Carolyn!"

"Maybe we should turn her over?" Claymore's hand went to her shoulders.

"No, we can't move her!" The Captain growled. "Her neck or back could be injured. She's best on her side...As she is. Don't just sit there looking stupid, you blasted ninny, phone a Doctor!"

"A Doctor? Oh, yes, of course!" Claymore jumped up and fumbled with the phone on the hall table.

The Captain waved his hand at an afghan in the living room, which came floating out and covered Carolyn's prone body. He continued speaking to her, his voice thick with love and fear. "Carolyn! Open your eyes! Look at me…Carolyn!"

Claymore dropped back down beside the other two. "Doctor Feeney isn't home. I left a message. Maybe we could cover her up...Oh." He plucked at the afghan nervously.

The Captain raised his head an instant to glare at Claymore, but said nothing. At that moment, Carolyn stirred and moaned softly.

"Carolyn, look at me!" The Captain commanded.

"Mrs. Muir, can you hear me?" Claymore bent close too.

Slowly Carolyn's eyes fluttered open, unfocused at first. She blinked a few times, then her green eyes settled on the Captain's face. After a moment, they flickered over to Claymore, but dismissed him almost immediately and returned to the Captain's intense blue gaze.

"Don't move, my dear, you've had a bad fall." The Captain said quietly, his velvety baritone voice sounding deeper with emotion.

"A...fall?" She spoke haltingly.

"Yes, Madam. You fell down the stairs."

"I've fallen down thousands of times…Down these very stairs…All Captain Gregg's fault!" Claymore spoke emphatically.

Carolyn raised her hand to her head and winced.

"Don't move, my dear," The Captain spoke soothingly.

"I'm...not comfortable like this." Carolyn shifted a bit, and then rolled over on to her back.

Claymore scuttled out of the way.

The Captain bent closer. "Does it hurt anywhere, my dear?" he asked.

Her eyes found his again, a look of puzzlement deep in the green depths. "My head aches, but otherwise I think I'm okay..." Then her eyes widened. "Candy and Jonathan! Where are they?"

"Philadelphia, remember? At your parents' place." Claymore pushed closer. "Martha took them up on her way to her sister's."

"Martha?" Carolyn continued staring at the Captain, as if she were trying to read his thoughts. "Philadelphia? We live in Philadelphia. Where am I, then?"

"Schooner Bay." Claymore sounded surprised at her question.

"In Gull Cottage, my dear." The Captain looked a little puzzled himself. "And you..."

Carolyn paused for a moment, and then said, "Who are you?"

The Captain sat back on his heels, a disturbed look on his face.

Claymore pushed in again. "You must have hit harder than we thought! Do you know who you are?"

"Of course." Carolyn looked at him for a moment, a slight frown on her face. "And I know I have two small children. My husband just...Who are you?"

"Your landlord and very dear friend, Claymore Gregg." Claymore took his chance instantly, ignoring the frown gathering on the Captain's brow. With a smug look at the Captain, Claymore said, "I should check to see if you have any broken bones." He ran his hands down Carolyn's arms, but when he pushed aside the afghan to touch her legs; a loud rumbling shook the house.

"If you want to keep your own bones intact, you will leave her alone!" Came a low menacing growl from the Captain.

Carolyn, who had instinctively cringed from the touch of the one stranger and looked gratefully at the other one – The one whose vivid blue eyes had captured her attention from the beginning. She had a sudden flash of memory: His head bending to hers as they stood in each other's arms. He did not seem to be a stranger – Who was he? He must have read her mind, or the question in her eyes, for he answered immediately.

"I, Madam, am Captain Daniel Gregg. I built and own Gull Cottage, which you are presently renting from this miserable excuse of a man."

"If you built and own it, but I rent it...Where do you live?"

Claymore smothered a nervous laugh. The Captain silenced him with a disdainful look. "I am here much of the time." He said carefully.

"Truth is, he doesn't live anywhere...Do you, Captain?" Claymore spoke quickly. "A vagrant, you might say. But as your dear friend, Carolyn…Let me help you up. You should be in bed." His hands came around her shoulders and he tugged.

Carolyn winced. "Wait." She gasped at the same time as the Captain put up his hand, his face black with anger.

"You dolt! You ninny! You black-hearted, worm-tongued idiot!" He began his tirade in a very controlled voice, which was all the more threatening. "Get out of our house! Go and find the blasted Doctor – Any Doctor – And tell him to get here immediately!"

Scrambling away, Claymore mumbled, "He wasn't home, I tell you!"

"Get out!" the Captain roared. "Out of our house!"

Cringing, Claymore scuttled out the door, slamming it behind himself. Wide-eyed, Carolyn said, "Our house? You mean, you and I...? We live together? We're married?" She had another fleeting memory of his face. "You...What did you say your name was again?"

"Daniel Gregg. You generally call me Captain. A...Professional title, so to speak...I am a seaman, Madam. And no, we are not married. Nor do we live together in any sense except that we do share this house. Enough of this blathering, woman! How are you really feeling? Should I move heaven and earth to fetch a Doctor to you?"

"If you don't mind, I'd rather just lie here a little longer. I have a thumping headache." She gingerly touched a lump on the side of her head.

"Hmm. I must confess, you admitted to a slight headache this morning when you awoke as well..."

"I...What do you mean?"

"You said, when I brought your breakfast to your room, and I quote, 'That Madeira last night was lethal.' Obviously you were not feeling your best, and somehow tripped or slipped on the stairs on your way down just now."

"Madeira? Breakfast?" The puzzle became too much, and she concentrated on another topic. "You said Jonathan and Candy are in Philadelphia? I must go to them! Why would I have left them there?" She moved as if to get up, but he held up a restraining hand.

"Avast there, Madam! You did not leave them – Rather, you sent them to be with your parents for the weekend to visit."

"Why would I stay here? Captain..." Suddenly it felt right to call him that. She must have known him before! Why would she have sent her children away and stayed behind...With him? Surely not...! "Did you spike my drink last night or something?" She asked.

"Certainly not! I have no need of such infantile tricks."

"You mean women just naturally fall at your feet...?" She dared to say.

"Or into my bed..." He interrupted a trifle wickedly – His smile broadened as he winked.

Carolyn gasped, instinctively pulling the afghan around her again. But from the gentle, worried look in his almost magnetic eyes, she knew he was merely teasing her. Those eyes...Who was he? What was he to her? Oh, her head ached so much! Closing her eyes, Carolyn tried to relax as much as possible on the hard floor. Then she heard a vehicle roaring up and screeching to a stop.

"I hope that miserable jellyfish fetched the Doctor!" Muttered the Captain. Running footsteps came up the path, and then Claymore and a young man burst into the house. The Captain groaned. "It's the peep."

"Peep?" Carolyn asked, then forgot as the two others bent over her.

"I'm Doctor Ferguson, Mrs. Muir. I did meet you before, you may remember, but that was almost a year ago. Doctor Feeney is on another call. I understand you fell down the stairs?"

"Yes...I guess so. I'm afraid I don't remember..."

"Hmm," The Doctor's hands ran swiftly over her, and he made her turn her head and bend her arms and legs. "Nothing appears to be broken...Not even your head!" He laughed softly. The Captain snorted from the background where he had retreated when the others came in. Carolyn's eyes found his, and hers twinkled at him. "Slight memory loss is to be expected after a blow to the head…Especially when you've been unconscious for a time. It'll probably come back in time. We should probably get X-rays..."

"I don't think that's necessary," Carolyn demurred, wincing at the increased pounding as she moved. "I'm a little stiff, but that's normal, isn't it?"

"Yes. You'll need a lot of rest for at least a day or two. You shouldn't take aspirin, so I'll leave you something else for the pain. Maybe a hot bath will help the other aches and pains as well. I'll leave some liniment to rub on. And, of course, you won't be alone tonight?" He looked up at Claymore. "You can stay with her, can't you? Otherwise I'll have to hospitalize her."

"Yes, I'll stay." Claymore bobbed his head eagerly, even as Carolyn protested, "I'm not alone!"

Looking at the Captain in bewilderment, Carolyn wondered why the Doctor had completely ignored him. The Captain caught her eye and frowned slightly, shaking his head. Again Carolyn closed her eyes and tried to relax, wondering what was going on between these two men.

"Well, let's move somewhere more comfortable, shall we?" Claymore's loud voice caused her head to pound again, and she felt his hands on her elbows as he prepared to hoist her up. "Can you help me, Doctor Ferguson? I think we should get her onto the couch."

"Careful!" Came the Captain's sharp voice.

Wondering why he wasn't helping her himself, Carolyn put out a hand to the Captain, even as she accepted Claymore's assistance. Rather than come forward as she had expected, the Captain seemed to retreat a little, ignoring her gesture. The movements as she was raised made her stomach roll, and she felt the blood draining from her face.

"Watch it!" The Doctor said. "Tip her head back down! She has to be kept as level as possible! Nausea is very common in head injuries."

Carolyn kept her eyes shut and, by concentrating very hard, managed to control her nausea. Between them, Claymore and the Doctor got her into the living room and onto the sofa. Then the Doctor took his leave, after being assured that Claymore could carry Carolyn up to her room when her stomach was a little more settled.

"There's no need for you to bunk here." The Captain said to Claymore with displeasure evident in his voice after the door closed behind Doctor Ferguson. "You can just shove off now too."

"You heard the Doctor. She can't be alone. She needs someone who can actually help her if the need arises." Claymore retorted. "The last thing I need in Gull Cottage is two of you! And we have to think of the children..."

Carolyn couldn't believe she had actually forgotten about them for the last few minutes. "I must get back to Philadelphia!" She announced. She wanted to ask what Claymore was talking about; Having two of them at Gull Cottage, but it was too much effort. All she could really think about was getting home to her children.

Both men rounded on her. "You will stay put, Madam!" Barked the Captain. Claymore stuttered something about a lease and not breaking it. It was beyond Carolyn's comprehension.

"The Doctor suggested a bath..." Claymore began.

"No!" both Carolyn and the Captain began – Then Carolyn broke off in confusion. Why was she so adamant? The Captain was looking a little uncomfortable. Something must have happened to do with a bath, and even her subconscious was rebelling...But what? She had a sudden vision of herself in a tub with the Captain half turned away, the same uneasy look on his face. The memory faded quickly.

"Thank-you, but I think I'll just rest for a moment...Then I really would like to go." She spoke firmly.

"Go? Go where?" Claymore looked baffled. "This is your home."

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember it. I want to go home to Philadelphia. I want to make sure my children are all right."

"I assure you that they are, Madam. They will doubt be calling you tonight...They are due home tomorrow. Here. Your parents are bringing them…I hardly think that in your condition you can negotiate a train ride. Why don't you just rest a bit"?

"Why are Candy and Jonathan in Philadelphia? Why are we living here now? How do I support myself with Robert...?" Her voice trailed off.

Complete silence greeted her last questions. Then Claymore said, "You're a writer. Have you forgotten that too? I thought it was just Gull Cottage and us you have blocked from your memory."

"Oh, yes, of course." Carolyn half laughed, pretending she had misunderstood. Claymore was fooled, but Carolyn caught a speculative look in the Captain's eye. She stirred restlessly, tears pricking at her eyes. Why were they making her stay? Why was she here in the first place? Why couldn't she remember? She hated feeling so weak!

Then the portrait over the mantle caught Carolyn's attention. Her eyes fixed on it for a long moment. Then she looked back at the Captain. "You. It's you."

"Yes," he said.

"I remember." She put her hand up to her head in an attempt to stop the increased pounding. "I remember you built this house...I remember coming to rent it..." She looked up, anguish on her face. "But I don't remember meeting you...Or you, Claymore. I just have these flashes every so often. I remember walking into this room that first day and seeing the portrait. But that's all."

"No flashes about me?" Claymore looked disappointed.

"Not so memorable." The Captain muttered.

Claymore made a face at him. "At least I'm alive and can physically help Mrs. Muir." Claymore put his arms around Carolyn defiantly, pulling her almost roughly into a half-sitting position beside him.

"Alive?" Carolyn looked at him in astonishment, then back at the Captain. Then the nausea hit full force. She choked, and tried to turn away, but Claymore was holding her too tightly. The Captain moved swiftly with a garbage can…But not quite fast enough. Claymore was disgusted.

"I don't suppose you have any clothes to fit me, do you?" He asked Carolyn when she had lain back, exhausted. The Captain brought her a cool washcloth and put it on her forehead. Carolyn looked at him gratefully, and both of them ignored Claymore's grumbling.

"Who are you?" She whispered. "What are you to me?"

"Eh? What's that?" Claymore turned back. "Did you say something, Mrs. Muir...Uh, Carolyn?"

The Captain said nothing to Carolyn, although his eyes spoke volumes. She felt as if she wanted to drown in the blueness. Surely it was no accident that she was here, in his house. If only she could remember!

"Well, I guess we should get you upstairs." Claymore said. "Uh…You are feeling better, aren't you? I mean I wouldn't want you to be sick again while I'm carrying you..."

"If the motion doesn't cause her sickness, being near to you will!" Barked the Captain.

"Upstairs?" Carolyn said, weakly, looking from one to another. "Why can't I stay here?"

"You'll be more comfortable in bed, Madam. With the bathroom just down the hall." The Captain reassured her.

"Very well..." She took a deep breath.

"If you keep your head down on my shoulder, you should be all right." Claymore said. "I'll go get you a bit of ginger ale to sip before we start." And he escaped.

"Couldn't you...?" She began; looking at the Captain with the faint hope that he could help her instead. Inexplicably, he again turned away from her, an almost desolate look on his face. "What is it?" She whispered again, in confusion. Tears gathered in her eyes, and in frustration she dashed them away.

"I can't tell you, my dear...I'd rather you remember on your own." The Captain bent over her, his eyes fixed on hers. She felt love radiating from him, and wondered at her instinctive response. She obviously knew this man well. Why, then, had she forgotten so much about him? Was there something about their relationship causing her so much pain that it was easier to forget until she was healed?

Then Claymore returned with some ginger ale, which she sipped obediently. Handing the glass back to him, she smiled rather shakily. "I guess I'm ready to go upstairs." she said. "But I still would prefer..." And her eyes drifted back to the Captain.

"No use looking to him for help!" Claymore scoffed. "Fairly useless, I'd say, in this case," He added, daringly.

"Why, you bilge barnacle! You'll pay for that!" The Captain scowled fiercely. "Just wait!"

Claymore looked frightened, and he was trembling as he picked Carolyn up, cradling her in his arms. "Oomph!" He grunted, jolting her rather unmercifully trying to get her comfortable. "You may be small, but you're no featherweight, are you?"

Carolyn ignored him, closing her eyes and concentrating on keeping the pain level down. Her one arm was around his waist, hanging on to his jacket. The other arm was gripping his shoulder.

"That's no way to talk to a lady!" Thundered the Captain. "How dare you!" A split second later, Carolyn suddenly felt a difference in the way she was being held.

Somehow, Claymore's arms seemed to gentle and hold her closer and with less effort. She almost felt as if she was floating as they moved out of the living room. Unwilling to open her eyes, she leaned her head on his shoulder and pretended it was the Captain carrying her. Why wouldn't he help? What was his big secret?

She felt his heart beating strongly and his breath stirring tendrils of her hair and even the faint touch of his lips on her forehead. Almost without effort, she was carried up the stairs, and down a hall and into a room where he bent and put her gently on the bed, again touching his lips to her forehead.

She heard a faint whispered, "My Darling..." In the Captain's inimitable brogue, and almost immediately opened her eyes. But it was Claymore's pale blue eyes staring at her with a puzzled look through thick glasses, Claymore's clumsy hands pulling out from behind her shoulders and under her knees. Looking over she saw the Captain standing behind Claymore an unreadable statement on his face. What was going on?

"Well," Claymore looked rather uncomfortable now. "I guess you should get into your...Your night things. I suppose you need help. Shall I...?"

"Certainly not!" The Captain roared.

Carolyn held her head, and then smiled tentatively at Claymore. "Thank-you, but I think I can manage – After a while. I'll just rest a bit first. Thank-you for bringing me upstairs…

"Yes, I did, didn't I?" The puzzled look was back on Claymore's face. "Strange, I don't really remember... Must be the strain and exertion muddling my thoughts."

"Strain be blasted to eternity and back, you..." The Captain was furious again. "Have you no idea at all how to talk to a lady?"

Claymore grimaced at the Captain, then looked eagerly at Carolyn. "Well, you're sure you don't need help changing?"

In the next instant, he found himself dangling midair, and despite his protests, he was propelled out the door.

"I'll be back, Mrs. Muir, you can count on me!" She heard Claymore yell from the hallway and heard a series of thumps and wondered if the Captain had literally thrown him down the stairs. But she wasn't feeling up to worrying. Closing her eyes, she tried to relax onto the bed.

"My dear, here is some more ginger ale, and some of the painkillers the Doctor left. See if you can keep them down." The Captain was beside her bed again.

Dragging her eyes open, Carolyn wondered briefly why she hadn't even heard him enter, then she carefully lifted herself up enough to take the pills and the glass from the Captain's hand. She collapsed gratefully back on the pillows.

"Thank-you." Her voice was faint…Her eyes scrutinized him again, and the word 'magnificent' popped into her mind. She noted the jacket and dark blue turtleneck underneath...Strange that's how she remembered him – Except the one time when they were so close to kissing. Then he had had his uniform on. A vision came to her of standing with the Captain out in the cold, when he had on a cream-colored sweater…She had shivered slightly, and then the next moment was in his arms, warmed by his body and by his passionate kisses…

She felt the leap in her pulse even as the vivid memory faded again. Who was Captain Gregg? How could she possibly have forgotten what he meant to her? It was obvious she loved him and he loved her...Why weren't they married? Was it something to do with the children? The house? The puzzle twisted in her mind, wearing Carolyn out even more. She shut her eyes against the sudden hot tears. Her resolve tightened. Opening her eyes, she stared directly him, and gave voice to her queries. "I must know. I feel sure that we love each other. Am I wrong? Why do I feel we should be married?"

The torment in his face before he turned away cast a deep fear through her. She said softly, "I have forgotten that, as I have forgotten so much..."

"We are not married, my dear, but it is through no fault of ours. Were it possible..." His voice was low, and he did not look at her.

Then he cleared his throat. "I will leave you to change into your...To change. I will be just outside."

He went to the closet and took her nightgown off the hook on the door, draping it gently on her bed. Then he went out the door, shutting it firmly behind him.

Carolyn looked at her nightgown, then at the closed bedroom door, and sighed. Gingerly sitting up, she tried to pull her sweater over her head. Two attempts later, she leaned back again on her pillows. Taking a deep breath, she called, "Captain?"

He opened the door. "Finished?" Then his eyes took in her disheveled appearance.

"Madam, what is wrong?"

Feeling ridiculously weepy, Carolyn whispered, "I can't get my top off. Can you help me, please?"

"Help you disrobe?" Shock was evident in his voice, and he backed up a step.

"Either that, or I have to wait until Claymore comes back. Or stay dressed." She avoided his searching glance.

"That blasted bonehead had better not come back any time soon." Growled the Captain.

"Very well, Madam...I will assist you." He approached the bed a trifle warily.

"I can't lift my arms and pull at the same time." Carolyn explained. The Captain nodded. Carolyn raised her arms slowly, and then he slid the sweater up her body and over her head. At the sight of her tan lines and skimpy underwear, he turned away abruptly. Carolyn tried to get her arms behind her to undo her bra, and sighed again in frustration.

"I knew I should have bought some front-clasp bras." She muttered tiredly. "Captain?"

"Madam, I..." He stood stiffly, looking the other way. He cleared his throat.

"Please?" Came her pleading voice.

Trying to keep his face averted as much as possible, and still see what he was doing, the Captain fumbled with her bra. "Blasted new-fanged clasps! In my day...!" He stopped abruptly.

"In your day?" Carolyn looked up at him, wondering briefly why things seemed to be foggy. Surely her eyesight wasn't going now! She blinked, and his image steadied. "What do you mean, in your day?"

"You are the first woman I ever met to wear a bra, Madam." He said between his teeth as he worked over the tiny hook and eye that seemed to be caught in the bit of lace. His fingers seemed eminently unsuited to this kind of work. "Ahh!" At last it fell open.

For a moment he looked down at her, and she felt his burning gaze travel over her body. Despite her weakness and lethargy, an answering heat rose in her. Her muscles tightened.

"Carolyn..." He said in a husky voice, and she could have sworn he was trembling with the effort to control his emotions.

She blinked, and he was gone…Just like that. Stunned, she looked around the empty room, and then down at the nightgown bunched in her hands. She had scared him away, faster than she had ever thought possible. Obviously she was in worse shape than she had assumed, if she thought he just vanished into thin air!

At last she shakily pulled the nightgown on, wincing as the neckline caught the lump on her head, then she lay back, exhausted on the pillows. Worn out from her exertions, the pain, and the endless questions, she fell asleep. When Carolyn awoke, the sun had almost disappeared, and the dusk filled the room.

Outside she could hear raised voices, then someone knocked quickly on the door, and before she could answer, the door burst open and Claymore almost fell in. The Captain was behind him, berating him, in a low, controlled voice, for bursting in on a sleeping, defenseless woman.

"It's all right." Carolyn said weakly. "I'm awake."

"Now, of course!" Said the Captain.

"No, actually, I woke up just before you came in." She looked at Claymore. "Do you want something?"

"I'm here to spend the night!" He announced. "And don't bother huffing and puffing, Spook-Face! I saw the Doctor in town and he told me that it is his express order that I spend the night here – In this room. In the chair right over there!" He pointed to the one by the fireplace. "I've already eaten, so you don't even have to feed me. What a sacrifice! I can't tell you what an imposition this is..."

"If it's an imposition, shove off!" The Captain was incensed. "How dare you...!"

"Captain, it's all right." Carolyn broke in quickly, wondering in the back of her mind why it seemed such a natural thing, to try to calm things down between these two. "I doubt I'll need him, but if the Doctor told him to stay, he's welcome to the chair. I won't be using it tonight, I assure you."

"How are you feeling?" The Captain came up to the bed, and Claymore shied away, earning himself a glare.

"Sore." Carolyn confessed. Then she smiled. "And a little hungry."

"You're sure you can eat? It was only a couple of hours ago that you..." And Claymore gestured to his now-immaculate clothes.

"I will fetch you some soup and crackers, Madam." The Captain went to the door, then turned and fastened a cold eye on Claymore. "Try not to be as boorish as usual."

Claymore grimaced at him, "Why don't you go haunt the kitchen?" He suggested.

The Captain's face darkened, but he glanced over at Carolyn and saw her bite her lip as a spasm of pain crossed her face. Turning, he disappeared down the hallway.

Claymore went over to the chair and prodded it with his hand. Then he looked back at Carolyn. "May I light the fire?" He asked. "I'm going to try to stay awake, and if the Captain insists on keeping the windows open, it'll get cold in here."

"By all means." Carolyn agreed. Then she eyed Claymore. Could she ask him about the Captain? Would he tell her? Blast! She hated this memory loss! No, she decided. She'd keep her questions about the Captain to herself...And she'd tackle the Captain again if they were ever alone.

Why did she not call him by his first name? Why did he call her Madam most of the time? When she came to after her fall, he had been kneeling by her, calling her name with such love and pathos in his voice that she was sure that had brought her to awareness.

"Claymore?" She suddenly thought of her other concern. "Have you phoned Philadelphia? Are you sure I can't just go home?"

"Mrs. Muir, this is your home." He sounded sulky. "You signed a lease, and I'm holding you to it! You're the only one who can deal with that monster, the Captain! To whom would I be able to rent it if you left? As for phoning – No, I didn't. If you insist, I will call from here. But it's a waste of money, I think. The children will be home tomorrow. And your Mother will be here, so she can look after you."

"I hope I won't need much looking after by tomorrow!" Carolyn said.

She was more unsure than ever now. Why did Claymore think the Captain was a monster? Why were they fighting all the time? Why call him Spook-Face and talk about haunting? She shivered.

Then the Captain entered the room, carrying a tray. Something nibbled in Carolyn's mind as she leaned forward and the Captain fluffed her pillows then settled the tray on her knee. Her smile was brilliant as she looked up at him, and she saw a strange expression cross his face.

"Thank-you. You do this well." She teased him gently. "You must be used to being a waiter."

"I am certainly well accustomed to waiting, Madam." He replied gravely. He turned and went to his telescope and began looking out the window.

"What can you see at night?" Claymore asked sarcastically. "More ghosts?"

"So help me, I will tear you apart limb by limb if you keep this up!" The Captain turned fiercely on him.

Claymore raised his hands in surrender, almost whimpering out his apologies. "All right, all right. I won't say any more. Good thing I brought a book."

When she finished her dinner, the Captain took the tray from Carolyn and gave her two more painkillers.

"I'm starting to feel lightheaded from these." She frowned at them. "Maybe I shouldn't take them."

"Nonsense! Best to sleep it off."

"Yes, if you can sleep." Claymore piped up. "One of us may as well!" The Captain turned to him, and he hunched in the chair, lifting his book up to block the Captain's furious glare.

Shutting her eyes, Carolyn tried to escape the situation in sleep. Gradually her body relaxed, and things grew quiet in the room. She had no idea how much later it was when she awoke again, moving restlessly in the bed, finding that she was not comfortable in any position. She heard faint moans, and was almost embarrassed to realize that they were coming from her.

She was thirsty – Her head and body ached. Opening her eyes, she saw the fire still burning in the fireplace, and Claymore sprawled in the chair, head back and mouth open as he emitted loud snores. Carolyn put her head back to look for the Captain by the window, and groaned at the movement. She shut her eyes to try to calm the thumping at her temples, and when she opened them, the Captain was at her bedside again, a glass of ginger ale and two pills.

"You're an angel!" She whispered huskily, struggling to sit up.

"Hardly." Came the dry response as he dropped the pills in her hand and passed her the glass.

She drained it, and handed it back. "Thank-you. How did you know?"

"I've been keeping watch. I always do." he looked over his shoulder as Claymore gurgled noisily, and then settled into steady snoring again. "Unlike that ill wind!"

"You must be exhausted." Carolyn noted the weariness and strain in his eyes. "Please, lie down beside me?"

"On your bed?" His shocked statement made her realize it would take a lot of persuasion!

"Yes. Just lie on it. I'm not asking for anything more." Then her smile flashed across her face. "Well, I'll settle for just that. I don't want to make wild, passionate love. Just talk to me, take my mind off all my aches and pains. Please, Captain? If you're here beside me, we'll both be resting, and we can talk quietly enough that maybe we won't wake up Claymore. I...I don't want to deal with him any more tonight. Please?" She spoke beseechingly.

He flashed her a wicked grin. "No wild, passionate love?"

"No, Captain. I'm not up to it tonight. Just talk to me. Tell me stories of your life at sea."

"And in port?"

She laughed softly, "No, Captain. Not tonight. Please?" Patting the bed, she looked over at Claymore, and added, "If you're on this side, he may not notice if he does wake up. But we have to be quiet!"

"Very well, Madam. For a while…But I want you to be aware of the fact that this does not make me comfortable! It's not seemly. Not proper at all!"

"Captain?" Her eyes shut, she held up her hand. "Please? And could you call me Carolyn again?"

"Not while I'm this close to you – You don't know what you're asking." His voice was rather hoarse. He cleared his throat softly, and when she opened her eyes, he was beside her, his head on the pillows next to hers.

Carefully she rolled over on to her side, so she could look at him without turning her head. "I hope these pills kick in soon." She whispered. "Okay, Captain, tell me why you wanted to go to sea in the first place. Why did you become a sailor?"

He was lying stiffly, staring at the ceiling, but at her words he turned slightly to face her.

"The word is seaman, not sailor. Please."

"All right." She accepted his correction. "Why are you a seaman?"

"I love the sea…As did my father, and my father's father. And growing up by the sea naturally leads to a lifetime of doing what I loved, travelling to different places, to see beauty in this wonderful world of ours..." The Captain continued talking quietly.

His words seemed to cast a spell on Carolyn as she listened, lips parted in excitement at moments of peril on the high seas, cheeks flushing at the tender moments, and tears gathering at the pathos she heard in the undertones of a lonely life spent searching in vain for love.

Then he fell silent. The only sound in the room was the crackling from the fire, and Claymore's snores. Carolyn had forgotten her pain, and was gazing at the Captain with her heart in her eyes. At last she spoke.

"Please, tell me about us...I have to know..."

"Just trust me." His voice reverberated in her ear, flaming her senses. "It will all work out."

Carolyn swallowed hard at the rush of desire flooding her body. She wanted to reach for him, but was afraid…No, not afraid…Too shy. "I...I want..."

"I know." His voice was tender. "Believe me, my dear, so do I.

'Of all the things that cannot be,

there's one alone means most to me.

It's not the lure of distant shores,

but that my lips cannot touch yours...'"

At that moment, Carolyn recognized the words as the ones the Captain had written…For her. Suddenly things fell into place. All her profound love for the Captain came rushing back, and all the reasons why the love was impossible. Her head was swimming with the resurgence of memories. Her eyes were wide in the firelight.

At last she said, very softly, "I remember." Her eyes searched his. "I remember!" She repeated, in a slightly louder voice. She could tell from the statement of relief and love on his face that he understood.

"I wish that blasted grouper would go and snore at his own house!" The Captain finally looked over her at Claymore. He was beginning to look uncomfortable again, lying on her bed beside her when she had remembered who he was.

A smile spread across her face, and when the Captain looked back at her, it widened further. "Thank-you." She said. "For everything. Yes, Claymore is beginning to get on my nerves. He must have thought that since I didn't remember anything, he could..."

"Madam, I'm not sure that blasted pirate ever thinks at all!" The Captain fumed. "How is your head? Truthfully now!"

Carolyn sighed and drooped a little. "It aches--But not much more than the rest of me. I don't think I went down very many stairs...But my shoulder is sore, and I feel as if I'll be bruised all over. I didn't want a bath because..."

The Captain laughed aloud at the look on her face. "Because of last night?" He chuckled.

"Right." Carolyn said, ruefully. "What a weekend this is turning out to be!"

"Try to sleep now, my dear. The night will seem much shorter." He prepared to leave her.

Carolyn's hand automatically shot out. "Please! Captain, wait!" Her fingers curled as she resisted the urge to touch him. "Please, stay with me. Here. Please...Daniel."

There was a pause. "Very well...Carolyn." His voice was husky.

Her eyes brimmed with the ready tears, and she half-angrily brushed them away.

"Thank-you." Then she smiled shakily. "I don't suppose you have any dreams you could give me tonight...?"

Now his voice dropped even deeper. "My darling, I will share my dreams with you any time you wish..."

Finding it hard to swallow, even to remember to breathe, Carolyn closed her eyes an instant, biting her lip. Then she opened them again, and murmured, "I probably will never be able to say this again. I know my defenses are down and that it's late...But...I want to say it…Just this once. I love you, Captain Daniel Gregg. I love you, and I always will."

"Carolyn..." His voice almost broke, then he continued, "Go to sleep, my dearest love. I will be with you always."

Sighing, Carolyn snuggled into the bed, opening her eyes for one last long look at the Captain beside her. Then she drifted off to sleep.

End...


End file.
